ספר יהושע
thumb|ימין|270px|משה רבינו ויהושע בן נון לפני ארון הקודש Moses and Joshua in the Tabernacle, c. 1896-1902, by James Jacques Joseph Tissot (French, 1836-1902) or follower, gouache on board, at the Jewish Museum, New York ספר יהושע המתחיל בתור המשך לספר דברים: "וַיְהִי, אַחֲרֵי מוֹת מֹשֶׁה--עֶבֶד ה'; וַיֹּאמֶר ה' אֶל-יְהוֹשֻׁעַ בִּן-נוּן, מְשָׁרֵת מֹשֶׁה לֵאמֹר" (ספר יהושע,א',א'). ייעודו של הספר הוצג בפסוק הבא:"מֹשֶׁה עַבְדִּי, מֵת; וְעַתָּה קוּם עֲבֹר אֶת-הַיַּרְדֵּן הַזֶּה, אַתָּה וְכָל-הָעָם הַזֶּה, אֶל-הָאָרֶץ, אֲשֶׁר אָנֹכִי נֹתֵן לָהֶם לִבְנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל". תכליתו להראות את הגשמת ההבטחה לאבות האומה - אברהם, יצחק ויעקב לתת להם את הארץ. הספר נקרא על-שם יהושע בן נון, אשר הנהיג את בני ישראל בכיבושם את ארץ כנען. הוא גם חיבר את הספר. מראה המקומות הובאו בשיעורו של הרב יעקב זיסברג במשכן בנימין ליד ישיבת קדומים חשיבות הספר על חשיבות ספר יהושע ניתן ללמוד מהנאמר בתלמוד הבבלי. "אמר רב אדא ברבי חנינא: אלמלא לא חטאו ישראל, לא ניתן להם אלא חמישה חומשי תורה וספר יהושע בלבד, מפני שערכה של ארץ ישראל הוא. מאי טעמא? "כי ברוב חכמה רב כעס". מסכת נדרים,כ"ב,ב' . והר"ן פירש: *'לא נתן להם אלא חמישה חומשי תורה וספר יהושע' – שעיקרן של שאר נביאים לא היה אלא להוכיח ישראל על עבירות שבידם, ואלמלא לא חטאו, לא הוצרכו לתוכחה. *''' מפני שערכה של ארץ ישראל היא – שבספר יהושע מפורשות עיירות שבארץ ישראל והנחלות אשר נחלו, ולפיכך אפילו לא חטאו היו צריכין ספר יהושע. *''' שנאמר כי ברוב חכמה רב כעס – ברוב דברי חכמות הנביאים יש סימן לרוב כעס שהכעיסו ישראל להקדוש ברוך הוא.בהרי"ף בעין יעקב הניח בקושיא אמאי לא ספר תהלים ושיר השירים, והיה לו לומר גם כן ספר משלי. ויותר יש להקשות מספר שמואל ומלכים שהוא סיפור מה שקרה אצל המלכים והנביאים. וגם לוּ יהיה שלא חטאו והיו הסיפורים בענין אחר, מכל מקום למה לא ינתנו לישראל, וכמו שנאמר סיפורי דוד המלך ע"ה שהיה צדיק. אבל כבר מובא בזוהר (בהעלותך קמט ע"ב קנב.) כי אין סיפורי התורה כשאר סיפורי מעשיות, יעוין שם באריכות, רק הכל הם תורה ללמד לאדם דעת מזה. רבי נסים בן ר' ראובן הוא הר"ן ביאר את הגמרא והסביר כי הנביאים חוץ יהושע בן נון הוכיחו את ישראל, כך שאם העם לא היה חוטא דבריהם לא היו נאמרים. חשיבותו של הספר הוא בתיאור נחלות שבטי ישראל. ועוד, שאר הנבואות במקרא נאמרו מתוך כעס על חטאי בני ישראל. בילקוט מעם לועז האימרה שבגמרא זוכה להרחבה וכך נכתב: "ועוד שהרי נאמרה בתורה ההבטחה שהבטיח הקב"ה לאבותינו לתת לנו הארץ הקדושה ולחלקה בגורל, וכן נצטוינו לומר הברכות והקללות על הר גריזים ועל הר עיבל שנבוא לארץ ישראל, וכן נצטוינו להרים י"ב אבנים מן הירדן ולהקימם ולכתוב עליהן התורה הע' לשונות, ולכן היה ספר יהושע צריך להיכתב אפילו אם לא היו חוטאים ישראל, להודיע כיצד קיים הקב"ה את הבטחתו, וכיצד קיימו ישראל המצווה שנצטוו עליהם עד שלא באו לארץ. אבל שאר ספרי הנביאים והכתובים, אילו לא חטאו ישראל לא היו צריכים לכל האזהרות ולא היו באים כל הפורענות הקשות ולא היו צריכים לנביאים מרובים להוכיחם ולהזהירם וללמדם לקח ומוסר. ספר יהושע, הקדמה הכוללת לספרי הנביאים והכתובים יעקב רישא כתב ב"שו"ת שבות יעקב" : ובאופן שני י"ל דאילמלא לא חטאו ישראל לא היו צריכים רק לחמשת חומשי התורה גם ספר יהושע שהוא ערכה של ארץ ישראל . כי עיקר שכר התורה הוא נתינת הארץ וכדכתיב" וַיִּתֵּן לָהֶם, אַרְצוֹת גּוֹיִם; וַעֲמַל לְאֻמִּים יִירָשׁוּ" ספר תהילים, ק"ה, בעבור ישמרו חקיו ותורותיו ינצורו ולא היו מן הצורך לספרי כתובים ונביאים שהן הן עיקר דברי תוכחה ומוסר. כי טוב היו מרדה אחת שבלבותם אך מכח החטא אנו צריכין כדברי הנביאים וכתובים ללמוד מהם ובהם דברי תוכחה ומוסר וזה כ"ל כוונת הר"ן במסכת נדרים" חלק ראשון, "חושן משפט" "סימן קפ"ב" , עמוד 179 נדפס מחדש בירושלים תשל"ב נושאי הספר ספר יהושע מורכת מהחלקים הבאים: *פרקים א'-י"ב: כיבוש הארץ. *פרקים י"ג-כ"א: חלוקת הארץ לשבטי ישראל. *פרקים כ"ב-כ"ד: מעשי יהושע האחרונים. =א. כיבוש הארץ= משה רבינו ויהושע thumb|ימין|150px|משה רבינו סומך את יהושע בן נון בפתח האהל לעיני העם Bible, Gerard Hoet (1648-1733) and others - ויקישיתוף על היחס בינהם כתב רבי צדוק מלובלין: משה רבינו ביטא את החכמה האידאלית (זכה לתאנה) ואילו יהושע בן נון את המלכות (היה נצר התאנה) כפי שהובא במאמרו: ואמרו ספר יהושע, - כי אמרו : "נוצר תאנה יאכל פריה" במדבר רבה יב, ט מדבר ביהושע וכו'... נמשלה תורה כתאנה וכו', "יאכל פריה" - פרי של תורה מלכות ושרות וכו' עיין שם. ומשה רבינו ע"ה זכה לתאנה שהוא מקור לחכמה וכמו שאמרו מגילה יג.: אב בתורה אב בחכמה, אבל לא זכה לפרי, כי "נוצר תאנה" היה יהושע, כי משה רבינו ע"ה הוא עצם התאנה כמו שזכה ונקרא התורה על שמו תורת משה במדבר רבה שם), וכנודע מטעם האריז"ל בביאור לשון חז"ל שבת קא ע"ב "משה שפיר קאמרת", כי כח התורה והחכמה שבכל הנפשות מישראל הוא נשמת משה רבינו ע"ה. ויהושע היה נוצר התאנה כדרך שאמרו שם במדרש אחר כך על "ושומר אדוניו" זה יהושע, ששימש למשה, והוא זכה לאכילת הפרי והוא כבישת הארץ שהוא פרי התורה, כמו שנאמר דברים יא, כא "למען ירבו וגו' על האדמה" ועוד כמה פסוקים, וזהו המלכות ושרות שזכר במדרש, כי המלוכה היא ביחס אל הארץ, ולזה היה יהושע כלי מוכן ביחוד דוגמת משה רבינו ע"ה לתורה. וכמו שאמרו בספרי ואתחנן פיסקא כט: אם אתה עובר לפניהם עוברין ואם לאו אין עוברין... לקריאת המאמר כולו הקש כאן:רבי צדוק מלובלין על משה רבינו ויהושע בן נון המקור:ליקוטי מאמרים, ס' יהושע רבי צדוק מלובלין, ליקוטי מאמרים, ס' יהושע, עמ' א-טו] http://www.halachabrura.org/agada/ned22-28.htm ] ראו גם ערך מורחב:יהושע בן נון המעבר בירדן (טעון כתיבה) ימין|150px|"וַיַּעַמְדוּ הַכֹּהֲנִים נֹשְׂאֵי הָאָרוֹן בְּרִית-ה' בֶּחָרָבָה, בְּתוֹךְ הַיַּרְדֵּן הָכֵן; וְכָל-יִשְׂרָאֵל, עֹבְרִים בֶּחָרָבָה, עַד אֲשֶׁר תַּמּוּ כָּל-הַגּוֹי, לַעֲבֹר אֶת-הַיַּרְדֵּן" (ג',י"ז) - צייר: גוסטב דורה בית המקדש ויריחו יריחו קשורה לירושלים בקשר מיוחד. המשנה במסכת תמיד ג',ח' . מספרת: מיריחו היו שומעים קול שער הגדול שנפתח בבית-המקדש; מיריחו היו שומעים את שירת הלויים שבבית-המקדש, ויש אומרים אף קולו של כהן-גדול בשעה שהוא מזכיר את ד' ביום-הכפורים; מיריחו היו מריחים את ריח פיטום הקטורת בבית-המקדש. הראב"ד בפירושו שם ראב"ד תמיד ל: . אומר, שזה לא היה בדרך הטבע, אלא מעשה נס היה ששמעו ביריחו את הקולות של עבודת בית-המקדש, ודוקא ביריחו היה נשמע, ולא בשאר צדדים, מפני שיריחו היתה כמו ירושלים, מפני שהיתה תחילת כיבוש ארץ-ישראל. וכמו שצריך לתרום תרומת דגן, כן נתרמה יריחו מארץ-ישראל עצמה, ובשביל כך החרימה יהושע להיות קודש. לפיכך, יריחו היא כמו ירושלים והיו נשמעים בה כל אלו ששנינו, כדי שירגישו בני אדם, שביריחו יש קצת קדושה כמו בירושלים. נחלת שבט בנימין הגיע לירושלים, אך לא כללה את בית המקדש. בתמורה רכב, מצאצאי יתרו יקבל את יריחו. (טעון הבהרה) ביריחו התבקש יהושע בן נון :"שַׁל-נַעַלְךָ מֵעַל רַגְלֶךָ, כִּי הַמָּקוֹם אֲשֶׁר אַתָּה עֹמֵד עָלָיו, קֹדֶשׁ הוּא"(ה',ט"ו). כמו שבבית המקדש אין חציצה בין האדם לבין הארץ, כך זה גם ביריחו רחב הזונה ראו ערך מורחב: רחב הזונה thumb|ימין|150px|רחב עם המרגלים James Joseph Jacques Tissot (1836–1902 מדרשי חז"ל הביאו מדרשים לגבי רחב הזונה, מהם נלמד כיצד כנענית בעלת מקצוע בזוי יכולה לזכות בהכרה באלוקי ישראל, לסייע לעמו ולהינשא למנהיג יהושע בן נון, יורשו של משה רבינו. ולא עוד, ממשפחתה יצאו שמונה נביאים מכובדים. כך אירוע של שליחת מרגלים, אשר בעבר הביא אסון על ישראל - נגזר עליו לשהות ארבעים שנה במדבר, הפעם, בימיו של יהושע בן נון הביא לכיבוש יריחו - ומכאן להשתלטות על ארץ כנען כולה ולתחילת ההתיישבות היהודית בארץ המובטחת. ומסקנה:הרב יוסף כרמל, באתר ישיבת בית אל, דן בשאלה האם ניתן ללמוד מרחב על גישתנו לגיור- חז"ל קבעו:"דא"ר יצחק, מאי דכתיב: (משלי י"א) רַע יֵרוֹעַ כִּי עָרַב זָר? רעה אחר רעה תבא למקבלי גרים, ... מקבלי גרים - כר' חלבו, דאמר ר' חלבו: קשים גרים לישראל כספחת בעור" יבמות דף קט ע"ב. ובמדרש נוסף נאמר:"כשישראל עושים רצונו של מקום" רואה הקב"ה איזה צדיק יש באומות העולם ומביאו לדבקו בישראל, שכן אתה מוצא ביתרו שנתגייר על ידי משה, רחב על ידי יהושע, וכתיב בדוד "הגתים שש מאות איש", וכן אתה מוצא בשלמה שהרבה גרים נתגיירו על ידו שנאמר "ויספר שלמה את כל האנשים הגרים", וכן אתה מוצא בימי מרדכי ואסתר שהרבה נתגיירו שנאמר "ורבים מעמי הארץ מתיהדים" " אוצר המדרשים (אייזנשטיין) עמ' 251 ראו ערך מורחב:פשתי העץ thumb|350px|ימין|Lino comune (Flax) Linum usitatissimum, Linaceae semi, steli [http://www.fruttortiparma.it/biodiversita.html המקור] בסיפורה של רחב והמרגלים אנו נתקלים ב"פשתני העץ", שם התחבאו המרגלים כפי שנאמר . זאב ח' ארליך (ז'אבו) כתב על כך במדורו "ארץ מקרא" במוסף השבת של מקור ראשון מיום י"ז בסיוון תשס"ח. הוא סוקר את נושא המחבוא ומוצא כי הוא הובא שלוש פעמים:"יֵּלְכוּ וַיָּבֹאוּ בֵּית-אִשָּׁה זוֹנָה, וּשְׁמָהּ רָחָב--וַיִּשְׁכְּבוּ-שָׁמָּה" (ב'), "וַתִּקַּח הָאִשָּׁה אֶת-שְׁנֵי הָאֲנָשִׁים, וַתִּצְפְּנוֹ (ד') ובפשתי העץ כאמור לעיל. והוא שואל:"מה מוסיף לנו המידע כי המרגלים הוסתרו דווקא ב"פשתי העץ הערוכים לה על הגג". ז'אבו הביא את ההשערה כי הפשתה הקדומה מזוהה עם הזן "linum usitatissimum var vulgaris" - ראו תמונה משמאל. אזכרת "פשתי עץ" מעלה ארבע שאלות: # בעתי הפשתים מתחבאים המרגים, אין הכתוב יוצא מידי שפוטו. # מעצי הפשתים מכינים חוט וחבל - רמז להצלתה של משפחת רחב. # פשתיפ ובגדי פשתים נשרפים מהר - רמז לשריפת יריחו # מן הפשתים מכינים מכמור לדיג - רמז לקשר ראשון בין רחב לבין עם ישראל (ראו להלן) כיבוש יריחו thumb|ימין|150px|הכניסה לארץ ישראל , נושאים על הגב את 12 האבנים בירדן והקפת חומות יריחו [[שער גן העדן בפירנצה]] ראו ערך מורחב:כיבוש יריחו חז"ל הדגישו את חשיבותה של העיר יריחו - יריחו כי היא "בריחה של ארץ ישראל" נאמר בבראשית רבה. הרב זלמן ברוך מלמד באתר ישיבת בית אל [http://www.yeshiva.org.il/midrash/shiur.asp?id=12515 יריחו] הביא את סגולתיה בעיני חז"ל: כאשר נשלחו המרגלים על-ידי בני ישראל לרגל את הארץ, נאמר בתורה - "לכו ראו את הארץ ואת יריחו" ספר יהושע, ב', א'. והרי יריחו בכלל הארץ היתה, ולמה יצאה, אלא מגיד שהיתה קשה להכבש כנגד כולם ספרי עקב טז. אמרו חכמים תנחומא בהעלותך י': יריחו היתה המחסום המונע כיבוש ארץ-ישראל; אם תִּכָּבֵש יריחו, מיד כל הארץ נכבשת. לפיכך נתכנסו לתוכה כל שבע אומות, כדי למנוע את כיבושה בידי ישראל, שנאמר: "וילחמו בכם בעלי יריחו האמֹרי והפרִזי והכנעני והחִתִי והגרגשי החִוִי והיבוסי, ואתן אותם בידכם" יהושע כ"ד,י"א . ראו גם:עכן בן כרמי כן בן כרמי היה מבין בני ישראל, אשר עברו את הירדן בימי יהושע בן-נון. לאחר, כיבוש יריחו ומפלת צבא ישראל בעת כיבוש העי נמצא כי נטל שלל מהעיר יריחו. וזאת, בניגוד להכרזתו של יהושע בן-נון. הוא נרגם באבנים על-ידי העם. המפרשים מרחיבים על מעשיהו. בתלמוד ירושלמי נאמר:"אמר ר' יהושע דרומיא שלשה דברים גזרו בית דין של מטה והסכים בית דין של מעלה עמהן. ואילו הן חרמה של יריחו ומגילת אסתר ושאילת שלום בשם. חרמה של יריחו (יהושע, ז) חטא ישראל. ולא יהושע גזר. אלא מלמד שהסכימו בית דין של מעלה עמהן (ברכות, ט"ז,ה'). כיבוש העי ראו ערך מורחב:כיבוש העי לאחר כיבוש יריחו, יהושע בן-נון שולח מלאכים לבחון את כיבוש העיר הבאה בתור : העי. לפי הדיווח שקבל די בחיל קטן "כִּשְׁלֹשֶׁת אֲלָפִים אִישׁ" (יהושע, פרק ז'). צבא ישראל יוצא למערכה ונוחל מפלה והתוצאה: "וַיִּמַּס לְבַב-הָעָם, וַיְהִי לְמָיִם" - מפלה ראשונה לאחר הנצחון המפואר בעת כיבוש יריחו. יהושע בן-נון וזקני ישראל מגיבים :"וַיִּקְרַע יְהוֹשֻׁעַ שִׂמְלֹתָיו, וַיִּפֹּל עַל-פָּנָיו אַרְצָה לִפְנֵי אֲרוֹן יְהוָה עַד-הָעֶרֶב--הוּא, וְזִקְנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל; וַיַּעֲלוּ עָפָר, עַל-רֹאשָׁם" וטוענים:"לָמָה הֵעֲבַרְתָּ הַעֲבִיר אֶת-הָעָם הַזֶּה אֶת-הַיַּרְדֵּן, לָתֵת אֹתָנוּ בְּיַד הָאֱמֹרִי, לְהַאֲבִידֵנוּ; וְלוּ הוֹאַלְנוּ וַנֵּשֶׁב, בְּעֵבֶר הַיַּרְדֵּן. ח בִּי, אֲדֹנָי: מָה אֹמַר--אַחֲרֵי אֲשֶׁר הָפַךְ יִשְׂרָאֵל עֹרֶף, לִפְנֵי אֹיְבָיו. ט וְיִשְׁמְעוּ הַכְּנַעֲנִי, וְכֹל יֹשְׁבֵי הָאָרֶץ, וְנָסַבּוּ עָלֵינוּ, וְהִכְרִיתוּ אֶת-שְׁמֵנוּ מִן-הָאָרֶץ; וּמַה-תַּעֲשֵׂה, לְשִׁמְךָ הַגָּדוֹל. תגובת הקב"ה:" קֻם לָךְ; לָמָּה זֶּה, אַתָּה נֹפֵל עַל-פָּנֶיךָ. (בקיצור אתה לא מגיב בצורה המתאימה) כיבוש ארץ ישראל thumb|מרכז|650px|לפי השלבים המתוארים בפרקי הספר צייר:Oriaaaass ויקיפדיה לאחר סיום הפעולות המקדימות את כיבוש ארץ-כנען: קבלת יהושע בן-נון כמנהיג, מעבר בני-ישראל את נהר הירדן, ביצוע כיבוש יריחו, ההתנהגות במפגש בחטא - החלה המלחמה. היא בוצעה בשני מהלכים: (פרקים י'-י"ב) # מרדף אחרי מלכי האמורי - יושב ההר, עד למקדה. כך בני-ישראל שלטו על הרי דרום הארץ. # מלחמת בני-מרום - נגד קבוצת מלכים מכל רחבי הארץ בהנהגת יבין מלך חצור והסיכום, הובא במבנה של שירה, רשימת 31 המלכים אשר נכנעו בפני בני ישראל. כך ניתן היה להתחיל בחלוקת ארץ כנען לשבטי-ישראל. מלחמת מלכי האמורי-יושב ההר ראו ערך מורחב: מלחמת מלכי האמורי-יושב ההר המלחמה התעוררה בשל החשש מבני ישראל. אל העמים הגיעו "שמועות" יהודה אליצור אנציקלופדיה המקראית הצביע על השימוש במונח זה בעת כיבוש הארץ.: # הלם מלחמת יריחו וַנִּשְׁמַע וַיִּמַּס לְבָבֵנוּ (ב',י"א) "והעיר יריחו סגורה ומסוגרת" # התפכחות - כניעה מוחלט תשעבוד הגבעונים "וְיֹשְׁבֵי גִבְעוֹן שָׁמְעוּ" (ט',ג') - החווי (נחש) - כניעה יזומה. # מלכי הדרום שומעים, יוזמה פאסיבית, נגד הגבעונים לא נגד יהושע בן-נון "וַיְהִי כִשְׁמֹעַ כָּל-הַמְּלָכִים אֲשֶׁר בְּעֵבֶר הַיַּרְדֵּן בָּהָר וּבַשְּׁפֵלָה, וּבְכֹל חוֹף הַיָּם הַגָּדוֹל, אֶל-מוּל, הַלְּבָנוֹן--הַחִתִּי, וְהָאֱמֹרִי, הַכְּנַעֲנִי הַפְּרִזִּי, הַחִוִּי וְהַיְבוּסִי. וַיִּתְקַבְּצוּ יַחְדָּו, לְהִלָּחֵם עִם-יְהוֹשֻׁעַ וְעִם-יִשְׂרָאֵל--פֶּה, אֶחָד ט',א'-ב' הסברה של מלכי הדרום היתה כנראה שיהושע לא יחוש לעזרת תושבי גבעון (ברית של רמאות), יהושע בגלגל - למה יטריח את עצמו (35 ק"מ). וכן, "וַיְהִי כִשְׁמֹעַ אֲדֹנִי-צֶדֶק מֶלֶךְ יְרוּשָׁלִַם" י',א' # כאם כבר תגובה אקטיבית "וַיְהִי, כִּשְׁמֹעַ יָבִין מֶלֶךְ-חָצוֹר" י"א,א' העילה למלחמה, לפי הכתוב:"וַיִּירְאוּ מְאֹד--כִּי עִיר גְּדוֹלָה גִּבְעוֹן, כְּאַחַת עָרֵי הַמַּמְלָכָה; וְכִי הִיא גְדוֹלָה מִן-הָעַי, וְכָל-אֲנָשֶׁיהָ גִּבֹּרִים." (ב'). אם גבעון והעם החיווי החליט להכנע, יש להתארגן היטב. וכך מתלכדים יחד: # אֲדֹנִי-צֶדֶק מֶלֶךְ יְרוּשָׁלִַם - צפון הרי-יהודה, גובל לתחום המושב של העם החיווי # הוֹהָם מֶלֶךְ-חֶבְרוֹן - דרום הרי-יהודה - העיר העתיקה - בספר במדבר נאמר :" וְחֶבְרוֹן, שֶׁבַע שָׁנִים נִבְנְתָה, לִפְנֵי, צֹעַן מִצְרָיִם."י"ג,כ"ב # פִּרְאָם מֶלֶךְ-יַרְמוּת - עיר בשפלה, 12 ק"מ דרומית מבית שמש באזור נתיב הל"ה # יָפִיעַ מֶלֶךְ-לָכִישׁ - עיר בשפלה, 7 ק"מ דרומית-מערבית לבית ג'וברין - עיר חשובה מוזכרת בתנ"ך. שולטת על הדרך מחוף הים לבמת ההר. # דְּבִיר מֶלֶךְ-עֶגְלוֹן - דרומית ללכיש, תל-חאסי - חירבת עג'ולן, 12 ק"מ דרומית מקריית גת מלחמת הדרום לעומת מלחמת הצפון - במלחמת הדרום השתתפו מלכי הרי: יהודה וחברון. יצויין כי לסיפור מלכי הדרום מוקדשים פרקים רבים ואילו למלכי הצפון (אין כל תיאור קרב) רק חצי פרק. בצפון הייתה קשה יותר: מרכבות וסוסים. מכאן המטרה היא לא לתאר קרבות !. עוד הבדל, בצפון יש פחות פירוט של גבולות נחלאות שבטי ישראל. מלחמת מלכי הצפון ראו ערך מורחב:מלחמת מלכי הצפון thumb|300px|ימין|תל חצור - צילום אוירי - צילם: אסף.צ במלחמה הקודמת הוא כיתר את אזור ההר וכן את הדרכים המרכזיות: דרך הים ודרך המלך בעבר הירדן. במלחמה בצפון הוזכרו רק שלוש מלכים, אבל כוללת מספר רב של אזורים וכן נמשכת זמן רב יותר. כמו כן, יש לנו שימוש רב במרכבות וסוסים. ולכן המערכה העיקרית מתנהלת במישור. וּ, כָּל-נְשָׁמָה. כַּאֲשֶׁר צִוָּה ה' אֶת-מֹשֶׁה עַבְדּוֹ, כֵּן-צִוָּה מֹשֶׁה אֶת-יְהוֹשֻׁעַ; על עיקור הסוסים - רד"ק דן במשמעות עיקור הסוסים ושריפת המרכבות: את סוסיהם עקר - להודיע כי מה שאמר לו השם: את סוסיהם תעקר דרך מצווה אמר לו. ויש לשאול מה טעם אמר לו מצווה זאת במלחמה זו, מה שלא ציווה לו במלחמה אחרת? ויש לפרש כי במלחמות האחרות לא היו בהם סוס ורכב, כי אם בלכידת העיירות היו המלחמות, גם חמשת המלכים על גבעון באו ללכדה ולא היו צריכין לסוס ורכב, אבל זו המלחמה הייתה מערכה שערכו מלחמה עם רב להלחם עם ישראל, והיו צריכים לסוסים ולרכב והיו עמהם לרוב כמה שכתוב: וראית סוס ורכב עם רב ממך ולא תמצא, שאמר כן במלחמות אחרות וצוה הקב"ה לאבד הסוסים והרכב שהיו הגוים נלחמים בהם ובטחו ברכבם, כי רב ולא ידעו כי שקר הסוס לתשועה וישראל בלא רכב וסוס נצחום והפילום חללים כי לה' התשועה, לפיכך לא רצה האל יתברך שיבוזו ישראל להם הסוסים והמרכבות, כדי שלא יבטחו בהם גם הם ויחשבו בלבם כי עם הסוסים יעשו המלחמות, לפיכך ציווה יהושע לעקר הסוסים ולשרוף המרכבות ולא ציווה להמית הסוסים, כי לא היה דבר שאסור בהנאה ושאר הבהמות שהיה בהם כמו רכב חמור רכב גמל לא ציווה לעקור, אלא שיקחום לצרכם אבל הסוסים שאינם אלא למלחמה, אותם ציווה לעקור כדי שלא יקחום ויבטחו בהם, ולא אמר להרגם דרך השחתה, כי אסור להשחית הנבראים אם לא לצורך, או לאסור בהנאה והעיקור הוא לנשר פרסות הבהמה מן הארכובה ולמטה ולא תמות הבהמה בזה הדבר, אלא שלא תוכל ללכת ואם תמצא מרעה במקומה תחיה. כיבוש ארץ ישראל על-ידי יהושע בן-נון ראו ערך מורחב:כיבוש ארץ ישראל על-ידי יהושע בן-נון בתחילת פרק י"ג הובא תיאור מפורט של תחומי ארץ ישראל אשר נכבשו על-ידי יהושע בן-נון: * הקבוצה הראשונה של האזורים הגאוגרפים היא בעבר הירדן המזרחי: מנחל ארנון, נחל יבוק עד הר החרמון, מדובר בנחלות שמשה רבינו כבש ונתן לשבטי ראובן, גד וחצי שבט המנשה. * הקבוצה השניה היא בעבר הירדן המערבי:מבקעת הלבנון עד הנגב. לאחר מכן באה שירת יהושע שהיא מובאת במקרא בצורת שירה. ובהמשך סיכום תהליך הכיבוש והמסקנות לעתיד: וַיִּקַּח יְהוֹשֻׁעַ אֶת-כָּל-הָאָרֶץ הַזֹּאת, הָהָר וְאֶת-כָּל-הַנֶּגֶב וְאֵת כָּל-אֶרֶץ הַגֹּשֶׁן, וְאֶת-הַשְּׁפֵלָה, וְאֶת-הָעֲרָבָה; וְאֶת-הַר יִשְׂרָאֵל, וּשְׁפֵלָתֹה. מִן-הָהָר הֶחָלָק, הָעוֹלֶה שֵׂעִיר, וְעַד-בַּעַל גָּד בְּבִקְעַת הַלְּבָנוֹן, תַּחַת הַר-חֶרְמוֹן; וְאֵת כָּל-מַלְכֵיהֶם לָכַד, וַיַּכֵּם וַיְמִיתֵם. יָמִים רַבִּים, עָשָׂה יְהוֹשֻׁעַ אֶת-כָּל-הַמְּלָכִים הָאֵלֶּה--מִלְחָמָה. לֹא-הָיְתָה עִיר, אֲשֶׁר הִשְׁלִימָה אֶל-בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, בִּלְתִּי הַחִוִּי, יֹשְׁבֵי גִבְעוֹן: אֶת-הַכֹּל, לָקְחוּ בַמִּלְחָמָה. כִּי מֵאֵת ה' הָיְתָה לְחַזֵּק אֶת-לִבָּם לִקְרַאת הַמִּלְחָמָה אֶת-יִשְׂרָאֵל, לְמַעַן הַחֲרִימָם, לְבִלְתִּי הֱיוֹת-לָהֶם, תְּחִנָּה: כִּי לְמַעַן הַשְׁמִידָם, כַּאֲשֶׁר צִוָּה יְהוָה אֶת-מֹשֶׁה. וַיָּבֹא יְהוֹשֻׁעַ בָּעֵת הַהִיא, וַיַּכְרֵת אֶת-הָעֲנָקִים מִן-הָהָר מִן-חֶבְרוֹן מִן-דְּבִר מִן-עֲנָב, וּמִכֹּל הַר יְהוּדָה, וּמִכֹּל הַר יִשְׂרָאֵל: עִם-עָרֵיהֶם, הֶחֱרִימָם יְהוֹשֻׁעַ. לֹא-נוֹתַר עֲנָקִים, בְּאֶרֶץ בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל: רַק, בְּעַזָּה בְּגַת וּבְאַשְׁדּוֹד נִשְׁאָרוּ. וַיִּקַּח יְהוֹשֻׁעַ אֶת-כָּל-הָאָרֶץ, כְּכֹל אֲשֶׁר דִּבֶּר ה' אֶל-מֹשֶׁה, וַיִּתְּנָהּ יְהוֹשֻׁעַ לְנַחֲלָה לְיִשְׂרָאֵל כְּמַחְלְקֹתָם, לְשִׁבְטֵיהֶם; וְהָאָרֶץ שָׁקְטָה, מִמִּלְחָמָה. (פרק י"א) שירת יהושע ראו ערך מורחב:שירת יהושע thumb|272px|ימין|שירת יהושע בכתר ארם צובה שירת יהושע הוא הכינוי לשירתו בגבעון, הנימנת על אחד מעשרת השירות ששרו בני ישראל. כמו כן, במונח שירתו כלולה גם רשימת מלכי-כנען, אשר יהושע בן נון הכניעה, וכתובה בנוסח המקובל לשירה "אריח על גבי אריח", אשר לו יש משמעות מיוחדת. עשר השירות- כוללת את שירת יהושע בגבעון (החמישית):"אָז יְדַבֵּר יְהוֹשֻׁעַ, לַה', בְּיוֹם תֵּת יְהוָה אֶת-הָאֱמֹרִי, לִפְנֵי בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל; וַיֹּאמֶר לְעֵינֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, שֶׁמֶשׁ בְּגִבְעוֹן דּוֹם, וְיָרֵחַ, בְּעֵמֶק אַיָּלוֹן _י'-י"ב). במכילתא, שמות, פרק ט"ו נאמר על הפיסקה "את השירה הזאת" - וכי שירה אחת היא והלא עשר שירות הן?! הראשונה שנאמרה במצרים, שנאמר: השיר הזה יהיה לכם בליל התקדש חג וגו'. השנייה על הים, שנאמר: אז ישיר משה. השלישית על הבאר, שנאמר: אז ישיר ישראל. הרביעית שאמר משה, שנאמר: ויהי ככלות משה לדבר את כל דברי השירה הזאת. החמישית שאמר יהושע, שנאמר: אז ידבר יהושע לפני ה' ביום תת ה' וגו'. הששי שאמרה דבורה וברק, שנאמר: ותשר דבורה וברק בן אבינועם. השביעית שאמר דוד, שנאמר: וידבר דוד לה' את דברי השירה הזאת. השמינית שאמר שלמה, שנאמר: מזמור שיר חנוכת הבית לדוד. התשיעית שאמר יהושפט, שנאמר: ויעץ יהושפט ויעמד משוררים לה' מחללים בחרדת קדש בצאתו לפני החלון אומר הודו לה' כי טוב כי לעולם חסדו. העשירית לעתיד לבא, שנאמר: שירו לה' שיר חדש תהלתו מקצה הארץ אמרו גאל ה' עבדו יעקב. השירה על מלכי כנען מסכת מגילה הגדירה כשירה עוד שתים: שירת מלכי-כנען ומפלת עשרת בני המן והביא את ההבדל: "אמר רבי חנינא בר פפא: דרש רבי שילא איש כפר תמרתא: כל השירות כולן נכתבות אריח (הוא הכתב) על גבי לבינה (הוא חָלָק, שהוא כפליים מן הכתב, והאריח בנין - ארכו חצי לבינה) ולבינה על גבי אריח, חוץ משירה זו ומלכי כנען (יהושע יב), שאריח על גבי אריח ולבינה על גבי לבינה (שלא יהא להם מקום להרחיב צעדיו תחתיו) ; מאי טעמא? - שלא תהא תקומה למפלתן "(ט"ז,ב') חלוקת הארץ ראובן, גד וחצי שבט המנשה thumb|400px|ימין|הפירוש הלא שיגרתי של רבי יצחק אברבנאל - ראו להלן בפרק כ"ב, בא לידי סיכום מימוש התנאים בין משה רבינו לבין השבטים: ראובן, גד וחצי שבט המנשה כפי שהובא בספר במדבר כדלקמן: ומוצג בצורה מגובשת על-ידי חז"ל בתנאי בני גד ובני ראובן. והנה הגיע המועד להגשמת ההסכם. עברו 14 שנה מאז הכניסה לארץ ישראל, השבטים עמדו בהבטחה ו" אָז יִקְרָא יְהוֹשֻׁעַ, לָראוּבֵנִי וְלַגָּדִי, וְלַחֲצִי, מַטֵּה מְנַשֶּׁה.(א'). אך כאן הופיע עננה. "וַיָּשֻׁבוּ וַיֵּלְכוּ בְּנֵי-רְאוּבֵן וּבְנֵי-גָד וַחֲצִי שֵׁבֶט הַמְנַשֶּׁה, מֵאֵת בְּנֵי יִשְׂרָאֵל, מִשִּׁלֹה, אֲשֶׁר בְּאֶרֶץ-כְּנָעַן--לָלֶכֶת אֶל-אֶרֶץ הַגִּלְעָד, אֶל-אֶרֶץ אֲחֻזָּתָם אֲשֶׁר נֹאחֲזוּ-בָהּ, עַל-פִּי ה', בְּיַד-מֹשֶׁה. וַיָּבֹאוּ אֶל-גְּלִילוֹת הַיַּרְדֵּן, אֲשֶׁר בְּאֶרֶץ כְּנָעַן; וַיִּבְנוּ בְנֵי-רְאוּבֵן וּבְנֵי-גָד וַחֲצִי שֵׁבֶט הַמְנַשֶּׁה שָׁם מִזְבֵּחַ, עַל-הַיַּרְדֵּן--מִזְבֵּחַ גָּדוֹל, לְמַרְאֶה" ותגובת בני ישראל :" וַיִּקָּהֲלוּ כָּל-עֲדַת בְּנֵי-יִשְׂרָאֵל, שִׁלֹה, לַעֲלוֹת עֲלֵיהֶם, לַצָּבָא." פנחס הכהן וזקני-ישראל (ללא יהושע בן-נון - כנראה סיים תפקידו) הגיעו להבנה עם השבטים ובכך הסתיימה אי-ההבנה. האמנם השבטים לא חשבו על הפילוג הרלב"ג סבר כי המטרה היא רק להקמת פולחן נפרד:"עוד זכר שבשובם לנחלתם מעבר לירדן בנו אצל הירדן מזבח גדול למראה וחשבו ישראל שעשו זה להקריב עליו ונקהלו שילה לעלות עליהם לצבא והיתה עצתם לשלוח להם תחלה פנחס בן אלעזר הכהן ועשרה נשיאים עמו מתשעת המטות וחצי המטה לדעת מה זה ועל מה זה ולהזהירם ולהוכיחם על זה כי כבר הוזהרו בתורה מעשות במת ציבור זולתי משכן ה' וגם במה ליחיד נאסרה מעת באו אל המנוחה ואל הנחלה והנה היה משכן שילה מנוחה כמו שנתבאר בסוף זבחים ובית עולמים היה נחלה ולפי זה הענין היה מרד בה' כי הכונה בשלא יעבד השם יתברך כי אם במקום אחד הוא להורות על היותו אחד כמו שביארנו בביאורנו לדברי התורה וזה הפך מה שעשו ישראל כשנשקעו בע"ג עד שתמצא שכבר היו להם בתי עבודת אלילים בכל עריהם אמר הנביא מספר גנותן כי מספר עריך היו אלהיך יהודה הנה אמרו ישראל לעלות עליהם לצבא להוכיחם על זה ולבער הרע מקרבם כי זה מדרכי התורה כמו שנתבאר בתורה בעיר הנדחת ולזאת הסבה עלו ישראל לצבא על אחיהם על דבר פילגש בגבעה והסבה בזה שישמעו הנשארים וייראו ולא יוסיפו לעשות הרע הזה כי אולי ילמדו מזה הנשארים ויסתבכו כלם בזה הפועל המגונה הלא תראה כי ירבעם בן נבט התחיל במרד ונמשכו למריו כל מלכי ישראל הבאים אחריו ונשקעו בו גם כן בסוף הענין מלכי יהודה והיה זה סבת גלות ישראל מארצם ואבדן רבים מהם ולזאת הסבה אחשב שאמרו פנחס והנשיאים לבני ראובן ולבני גד ולחצי שבט המנשה המעט לנו את עון פעור אשר לא הטהרנו ממנו עד היום הזה ויהי הנגף וגו': לעומת זאת , יש פרשנים הסבורים (כמו רבי יצחק אברבנאל) כי פנחס הכהן וזקני ישראל לא היו תמימים שכן בתחילה מטרת השבטים הייתה הפילוג ולכן יצאו נגדם למלחמה ומודגש "וְאַתֶּם תָּשֻׁבוּ הַיּוֹם, מֵאַחֲרֵי ה'; וְהָיָה, אַתֶּם תִּמְרְדוּ הַיּוֹם בַּה', וּמָחָר, אֶל-כָּל-עֲדַת יִשְׂרָאֵל יִקְצֹף" ואלי גם גלישה לעבודה זרה: " וּבַה' אַל-תִּמְרֹדוּ, וְאֹתָנוּ אַל-תִּמְרֹדוּ, בִּבְנֹתְכֶם לָכֶם מִזְבֵּחַ, מִבַּלְעֲדֵי מִזְבַּח ה' אֱלֹהֵינוּ" (ועוד). הנה פירוש רבי יצחק אברבנאל (חלקי - את כולו ראו בצילום מימין) רק התגובה המהירה והחד-משמעית מנעה זאת. אציין שתי נקודות (על אחריותי - העורך) # לפי המסורת השומרונים, קרה אירוע דומה לאחר מות יהושע בן-נון: חלק משבטי אפרים ומנשה - כנראה קטן - נטש את עם ישראל ובחר לעבוד את האלוקים בהר גריזים.ראו כאן # בימי רחבעם בן שלמה המלך, התרחש אירוע דומה. קבורת יהושע בן נון ראו ערך מורחב: קבר יהושע בן נון =קישורים חיצוניים= * מקראות גדולות - ויקיטקסט * אלבום ציורים - נורית צרפתי * ספר יהושע מעוצב ומפוסק * הספר באתר מכון ממרא * הרב זאב סולטנוביץ, תקופת יהושע - אתר ישיבה = הערות שוליים = קטגוריה:ספר יהושע קטגוריה:דורו של יהושע בן נון